Passion in Forgiveness
by amslx
Summary: They were sworn enemies, but the temptation was too strong.  Sometimes you need to forgive your past to live the future.


**Chapter 1 - Dark Skies and Alibis**

The grey clouds overhead masked the luminous sun from view. Despite everyone's desire for nicer whether, she liked it. Rain came down in sheets from the heavens, dousing the world in a river that stopped for nothing. But she didn't mind. The rain hid her tears - they hid her truth; she hoped that it, too, would wash away her pain.

"Angel tears," she thought to herself. "Just like mine."

Ginny knew, of course, that it was all child's talk, but it made her feel better to think that someone out there also felt the pain she did. To feel accepted in this world, that's all she truly wanted. Someone that would understand her. Someone that would be there for her. That someone was not Harry.

_"Harry..."_

Just the thought of his name brought a new round of tears to her. The boy she longed for since she was only 11. The one she let into her heart. Ginny trusted him not to hurt her; Harry failed to do so.

A gust of wind blew through her drenched uniform, chilling her to the core, as she remembered the events leading her to this bench by the lake.

It was just like any ordinary day. Ginny left her Charms class to return to the common room for some well-needed rest and relaxation.

_"And quality time with Harry,"_ she thought to herself, as she maneuvered her way through the winding staircases.

She continued her way to her desired destination. Finally she reached the Fat Lady, spoke the password, and entered the common room.

Now this would be a replica of any other normal day. However, many things were quite different. For example, Harry was not sitting in the armchair he usually awaited her arrival in. Another thing was the two rowdy Gryffindors attacking each other behind the sofa with such animalistic desire. _"Why can't they just get a room?"_ As if the two realized the presence of someone, the one on top looked up.

"Ginny?"

The voice belonged to Hermione. It was full of shock and horror._ "Who knew, Hermione of all people..." _Ginny thought to herself.

The figure underneath her was still to be identified. His dark hair came up, and Ginny realized immediately. It was none other than Harry Potter. His eyes held no emotion other than fear.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said, the venom in her words evident.

"G-G-Ginny. Um, hi... I, uh, wasn't expecting you," the Potter boy exclaimed.

Her glare darkened with every passing second.

"How stupid do you think I am, Potter?"

Harry remains silent.

"Well, I told you she would find out about us eventually," Hermione interjected.

Seriously, how could anyone think she was the smart? It's times like these when you realize how much of a ditz Hermione was. Her IQ rivaled that of a rock.

"Shut up, you mindless bitch!" Ginny's anger was too much to control.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!"

Harry got up from the sofa, and was now standing face to face with her. Fury flashed across his eyes, matching the expression in Ginny's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never got the memo. Thanks for telling me we're over!"

Outraged, Harry shoved Ginny away, back towards the portrait exit.

"Don't ever touch me again, Potter," she stated coolly. "Or else someone will have to clean your remains off the stone walls."

With that, Ginny turned and left the common room. Hermione continued to watch, her face full of horror, as she sees Harry's rigid body glaring at the spot where Ginny once stood. She runs over to the boy, attempting to break him from his trance.

In her rage, Ginny managed to find her way out the doors and to the bench where she currently sits. However, her mind still lingers in a memory from her past.

_Flashback..._

It was her first time in Hogwarts. Just like all the other first years, she stared at the scenery, and the school, in wonderment. It was a dream come true for anyone. They soon arrived at the gates, and were hoarded into the Great Hall for their sorting and feast.

The first years were lined up, anxiously waiting to take their place on the stool and find out their fate for the next 7 years.

It was time.

One by one sat in front of the school, with the Sorting Hat upon their head. For some, it decided the house in seconds.

"Hufflepuff!" it exclaimed.

The table cheered and congratulated its newest member. But for others, the Hat took time to ponder the options. After momentary pauses, it would conclude,

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table hollered, welcoming their new addition.

Finally it was her turn. Confident she would get into Gryffindor, Ginny walked with poise over to the stool, and took her place with the Sorting Hat upon her head.

No one ever told her about what happens during your sorting; it's almost as if everyone was sworn to some silent secrecy. Images – memories, rather – flashed before her eyes. Her sixth birthday, her parents hugging her, her first broom ride, watching her brothers off to Hogwarts. And then it got into more unpleasant recollections: getting lost in Diagon Alley, running away from home, getting bullied by her brothers, her raging temper and the consequences of those moments. They all swirled together and collided in front of her vision.

"It seems you belong in Slytherin," a voice in her head faintly whispered.

"No, you can't! I need to get into Gryffindor! I need to live up to my Weasley name!" she cried internally.

A moment of silence passed before she heard its reply.

"I'll grant you your choice, Weasley, but realize this, many quarrels will arise from this situation. You have the strength and power to make it far in Slytherin. Don't deny it, and don't try to fight it; because in the end, you will always belong to Slytherin." The voice crept into her mind, and taunted her ever since.

_Returning back to current time, 5 years later..._

There was always this enticing factor about being a Slytherin. You could despise everything they were, everything the house stood for, but you'd do nearly anything to be one of them. They all had the same air of authority wherever they went. The renowned Slytherin confidence was like a welcoming gift into their house. Their eyes all tended to glint with amusement when throwing around insults.

_"Even the grey of his eyes..."_

No, she would not allow herself to think about him anymore. Not after what happened just mere hours ago.

But all her thoughts always gravitated back to him. No matter how far she let her mind wandered, it would always return to the solitude she found with him.

His pale, well-toned body; his blonde hair, almost silver in the sun, falling in his face so teasingly. The way he looked: an obvious descendant of the Gods. But there was much more than just his stunning appearance. He could capture the attention of all in seconds. His witty humor always brightened her day. Sarcasm dripped from the words he spoke. Alive, he was. Ginny had never met anyone who was full of energy. Someone who was always changing, where every day, they brought on a new experience.

The temptation was just too sweet. He was her forbidden fruit, calling to her with his luscious voice.

Such a passionate soul, captured in her enemy.

Sighing to herself for losing track of time, she got up to head back to the castle. Suddenly, the ghost of her dreams appeared in front of her. Unsure if it's real, she whispers,

"Draco."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. Please review - and let me know if you have any ideas for this story. I have a general game plan for this story, but feel free to voice your thoughts.**

**Would love to get your input!**

***Veelastar**


End file.
